Your An Idiot, You Know This, Right?
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: Sirius is having trouble with the truths, and he just can't admit that he loves a special Remus L. With his best friend nagging him, it's just sending him more and more off until the edge until he finally...
1. Chapter 1

"Tell him"

"No."

"Tell him."

"No."

"Tell him you love him."

"No."

"Tell him."

"NO DAMMIT!," I yelled, slamming my hand on the table.

"Be quiet!," James hissed. "People are trying to sleep Padfoot you bloke!"

I glared at the wall, arms crossed. The faint buzzing of the sleeping painting and the crackling fire was annoying.

"I will not tell him, Prongs. Let it go."

James stared at him helplessly. "You sound like a child Sirius. A first year."

"I do not!"

"Yes, both of you do in fact. What is going on?"

Both mine and Padfoots heads snapped up to see a lanky teen with loose green pajamas leaning against the wall with arms crossed and an annoyed, tired look.

Moony yawned. "What are you blokes babbling about? We all have tests tomorrow."

I stared at him. "Uhhh.....we were......" I looked at Prongs for help, but he seemed at the same conflict.

I knew what he was thinking. "No! Lily is going to eat me alive if she finds out about this!"

Lily Evans was James Potter's girlfriend. No, _Master_. Damn Lily Evans

Then the idea shot in my head. "Were going over a plan to get Minnie to say I love you to Snape in front of everyone," I lied

Prongs nodded in agreement.

"All you have to do is put a love potion in her drink. Then when she sees Snape, she'll go crazy. Happy?"

Me and James nodded. "Yea, thanks."

"Now go to bed," Remus demanded, scratching his ankle with his foot and yawning again.

Oh my god he was so cute!!!

Me and James got up. We walked up the stairs, Moony following behind us to my great annoyance.

We went into the Boys room to still find Wormy still in his bed snoring lightly as with the others.

James, me, and Remus got into out beds.

"Night," James whispered.

"Night," I replied.

"Good night,"Moony said.

He turned off the dim lantern by his bed, and then by 5 minutes, he was sleeping soundlesly.

"Prongs!," I whispered.

"Yes?"

"He was so cute!"

"Not cuter than Lily,"James replied.

"So cuter than Lily! But lets go to sleep!"

And with that, we went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tell Him2

_Padfoot, I think I like you_

_Sirius stared at me, eyes wide. Then a smirk came across his face. "Nice joke Moony!"_

_I grimaced. "No, Sirius, I really like you."_

_The smirk went "slap" of Padfoots face. "Y-your not lying?"_

_I nodded. "No, I truly like you a lot."_

_Padfoot stared at me, then burst up laughing. "Y-You idiot! I would never like you!"_

I awoke, breathing heavily. I glanced at the drawn curtains. Faint light peeked through the sides.

I sat up. James was curled in a tight cocoon of blankets. Wormtail was laid out lazily. And Padfoot: Half off the bed.

I smirked.

It was 5:40 maybe?

I pushed the covers off me and grabbed my bathrobe and all my shower stuff.

I took a steamy hot shower, then stared at myself in the mirror for what seemed like the longest time.

I had a nice body right? 3 pack. That's good right? My skin wasn't all that pale...Grey eyes showed dignity didn't they? People tell me I have awesome hair all the time.....

But maybe it's not that. Maybe its because I read, and call the teachers Professor_______, and because I always do my homework and im passing in every class with an A.

Or it could be that he likes girls. Girls....

I sighed, brushing my Already-perfectly-strait-and-white teeth, and then got dressed.

By the time I walked out the Green-tea-smelling bathroom, the light was just wanting to burst into the room and show its magnificent beauty.

I smiled.

I pushed all the curtains back, which recieved me many groans and me having to dodge flying objects.

Padfoot threw a pencil at me. "Close them!," he whined. "Im trying to s-s-sleep Achoo!"

I laughed. Sirius was like a small little teddy bear just _begging _to be hugged.

"C'mon u lazy sticks! _All _of us have tests today. If you want to get a breakfast, I suggest you get up. Or I could do a firework displ—."

"OK! WERE UP! NO FIREWORKS!," the Gryffindor boys room yelled.

In 3 seconds every dull, deadly, slug wizards were up, giving me evil glares.

I smiled in return.

"Do you want me to stay here?," I offered Sirius, James, and Peter.

"No," yawned James. "It's fine, go downstairs and eat."

I nodded, grabbing my bag. "Then see you. Don't be late."

And with that, I left the Gryffindor team, greeting The fat lady about her beautiful voice. Man, how I hated lieing.

Many were up, buzzling around in the Great Hall.

I ate with Lily, who seemed angered about James.

I left when finished, and met with Padfoot, prongy, and wormy outside the hall.

Sirius's shirt was backwards. He blushed maroon when I commented about it.

He dicided to turn it back later, and then dissappeared into the Great Hall.

James and Wormy glanced at me, then to vanished behind the big wooden doors.

I sighed deeply then made my way early to Ms. Mc.G's room.

Today was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Tell Him3

I stared at the Moony from a wide distance.

He was laying on his stomach under a cherry tree, face concentrated on a sheet of paper. His quill was placed weirdly in his hand, and his finger tips were clenching it tightly.

He suddenly brought his quill across the page, and scribbled down something.

I couldn't help but hide a smirk. Remus always found a way to not dot his 'i's or, cross his 't's, or he would write a number as a letter. It was so cute.

"I really don't see why you just don't go over him and start making out...."

My head snapped around. James was behind me, his eyes on Remus inspectelvly.

He looked at me. "Oh, hello paddy," he greeted.

I glared at him. "Can you just go hand out with that little flower? I don't need you to follow me everywhere."

James gasped in mocking shock. "Whatever happened to our friendship Sirius! How cruel."

I hissed. James grinned.

I looked back at Remus, who was now on his back, holding the book up in front of his face.

I smiled.

James slapped the back of my head.

"Oww...," I whined, rubbing the bump.

"Hey!," James suddenly said. "What's todays date?"

"How the heck should I know you bloody git?! I think it's the 18th......"

James looked at Remus, then back at me, something weird in his eye.

"What wrong?," I asked.

Prongs shook his head. "Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yea."

I turned back to Remus. James did too.

"Sooo.....why do you even like him?," Prongs asked.

I smirked slightly. "He's cute."

"That all?"

"No."

"Then tell me all the reasons why you love Remus Lupin."

I sighed. "I love Remus Lupin because....i don't know," I admitted. "He calls the teachers Professors, and he pays attention in class, and he cares about his grades. He doesn't like our pranks either. But he doesn't complain about the pranks at all, and he helps us do them. Allot of times, when he's writing, he'll forget to dot his 'i's, or do the line for the 't' and sometimes he writes numbers instead of letter. When he's asleep its like all his worries have melted away and he looks so calm. He wakes up early in the morning and then he always leaves the bathroom with the smell of green tea—and later on the day he smells like ink and green-tea. He likes Motzart and all the classical shit. He's shy, but at the same time very bold. He's not afraid to share his opinions on things. I just want to hug him all over...."

I wanted to do more than hug Moony, but i decided to spare James. I thought of all the naughty images of Remus secretly.

"H-hey padfoot! Do you see that?!," Prongs yelled, pointing at Remus.

I looked. Remus was holding his face. His ears perked up, and i noticed his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wet.

"He's crying......," i murmured.

"Go see him!," James yelled quietly.

I shook my head, unable to take my eyes off the crying moony.

"Go see HIM!"

"Ok you bloody git!," i yelled.

Suddenly, Moony got up, and walked away.

I was speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

Tell him4

"Moony wait!," I yelled, climbing up the moving stairs. I received a few glances from others and i snapped and told them to "Shut there fucking bloody got mouths"

"Moony you bloody....wait!," i yelled again.

Remus turned and looked at me, then his eyes widened, then more tears brimmed, and he turned back and started running more.

"What is wrong Remus?!?!?"

Remus jumped 5 feet in mid air to a currently shifting stair case. He wobbled, then regained his balance.

I sighed in relief.

Remus finally appeared at the singing lady painting.

"Adore vre Lefivesi," he stated.

But the painting was ignoring him, going through her self-singing concerts. Remus turned back to see how far I'd gotten, and then noticing i was only 4 flights away he yelled "Adore vre Lefivesi!!"

**Lallalaaaaaa! Out live a liiieeee! For you and IIIII!!!!!**

"Let me in!,"he pleaded. " Adore vre Lefivesi!Adore vre Lefivesi!"

**Will you wait!?!**

"NO! Adore vre Lefivesi! Let me in!"

**Fine.**

The door swung open. I was so close.

Remus threw himself through the door, and then it closed.

The fat lady went back to singing.

**Wicked! Wicked!! WICKE—**

"Adore vre Lefivesi!!!!," i roared.

The fat lady immediately swung her door open, noticing the power that ran through my voice.

I walked in.

No one was in the common room. The fire was crackling loudly, and the curtains were drawn.

That was odd. It was only 7pm.

"Hey! You! Hey!"

I looked up at the painting. It was an old guy. "What?!," i whispered.

"If you break little Remus's heart, you'll be haunted for life."

I raised an eyebrow, but shook my head and walked away, in search for Moony.

"Moony?," i called. No answer. I looked in the bathroom. Not there. "Moony?"

Quiet. I checked the out room, then the girls, then the common room. Still, Remus was undetectable.

"Moony where the hell are you you bloody git?," i yelled, suddenly annoyed.

Where could he have gone? I saw him come in here....

There was a cough from the fire place. My head snapped around. Remus Moony Lupin was slowly appearing from the brick fireplace, smudges of ash across his face.

His wand sprawled against the floor as he stayed on his knees, coughing more and more.

I skidded over to him. "Are you alright moony?!," i asked frantically.

"Im"–cough–"Fine!"

"You bloody liar."

Moony slowly opened his eyes, and looked into mine. Tears ripped down his cheeks. "Padfoot...you can't. You have to get away from me!"


	5. Chapter 5

Tell Him5

-Recap-

Moony slowly opened his eyes, and looked into mine. Tears ripped down his cheeks. "Padfoot...you can't. You have to get away from me!"

-End of Recap-

"Moony, what are you talking about?," I asked, my stomach in a tight ball. "Are you changing? Is this a werewolf thing?"

"No Padfoot! This is nothing to do with the werewolf! It's me! You can't be around me! You can't!"

"What are you saying Remus?," i asked, running my hand through his hair.

"I can't tell you Rius...it's a secret...All i know is that i can't be with you! I can't stand it anymore!"

Oh no..oh no no no no! He was...Remus was being serious! He really wanted me gone! But why?

"Why can't you see me?," i questioned.

"I can't tell you Padfoot! I can't!" More tears spilled down Remus's eyes.

I need to stop cornering him, i realized.

I hugged Remus tightly. "It's ok Remus, it's ok."

"No its not!"

"Shhh, it's ok."

"It's not ok Rius. Im telling you it's not!"

The thin band that had been stretching in my mind for the past 5 years snapped.

I grabbed Remus's wrist and forced then above his head, getting on top of him.

"W-what are you doing?!," Remus yelled, starring at me with eyes wide.

"I can't tell you," i replied, repeating Remus.

I ripped off his cloak, then slipped off his vest.

A 3(maybe 4) pack muscle ab cage was there, gleaming with paleness.

I kissed Remus deeply, brushing my hidden erection against his.

Remus's eye widened. "W-what are y-you doing?...," he stuttered.

So naive...too naive...

I unzipped Remus's pants, slipping my hand in his boxers. His erection was there, waiting to be touched.

I kissed down Remus's neck, biting down hard on a place to make a hickey. I twirled his nipple with my tongue, massaging his erection.

Remus flushed. "Si...Rius...." The innocent look appeared greater than ever before.

I started caressing his erection faster, stroking his nipples.

Remus brought his hands up to his face covering it.

I smiled. "Remus..."

"Ahhhnn!," Remus suddenly moaned. " Im going to...!" Hid hands lifted off his face revealing a flushed, half-lidded lustful eyed Remus.

"You can come," i said, stroking my fastest and hardest.

"Ahnn!!!...–no! Ahhh!!!!! mmmhmhm ahh Sirius!," Remus screamed.

Liquid oozed out of his erection...and oh, how hot Remus looked.

"Wholly....Bloody...Common room.......Damn."

My head snapped around quickly as Remus slowly turned his head.

"What is it siri...," he mumbled, and then his eyes widened in horror.

(((James POV)))

I dully took my hand off Lily, gaping in surprise.

Sirius was on top of Remus...and Remus...was......lustful.....

"YOU GUYS ARE SNOGGING IN THE COMMON ROOM?!?!??!?!??!?!," Lily suddenly yelled.

If it could be possible, both Padfoots and Moony's faced turn redder.

"We...we were...uhh..." Remus failed at speech.

But my eye was out for Sirius, who was staring at me feet.

I grinned, then placed my arm back around the furious lily.

"Ok," i said, starting my legs and forcing lily along–though i think it wasn't really force. "Were going to go upstairs and in 10 minutes, all this will be gone and us seeing this was a figment of out imagination."

(((Sirius's POV)))

James and Lily slowly disappeared up the stairs.

I looked back at Remus.

Our glances locked. Then we quickly looked away in embarrassment.

"I'm...uhh...going to go take a bath in the prefects bathroom....,"Remus said, sitting up and doing all necessary things to make it look like he hadn't just snogged and been the underling."

5 minutes later, Remus Moony Lupin was gone.

I sighed, standing up then sitting right back down the fire.

The naughty images refused to leave my mind, and i was left with complete hornyness.

Great Remus, thank-you for making my horny.


	6. Chapter 6

Tell Him6(end?)

"If you really think im going to that bloody tea-shop Prongs you have another thing coming!"

I sighed, stopping suddenly. I let Padfoots hand go. Sirius growled at me, rubbing his wrist.

"Ever since that day we caught you guys snogging it's like you guys are.....i don't know! Weird! Your guys never talk anymore! But sometimes, your eyes catch another and then you both blush red and then one of you looks away!"

Paddy didn't say anything. This wasn't good, Lily had lied to Moony to get him to come to Madam Puddifoot's shop, and right now i knew she was trying her hardest to stall Remus.

"C'mon!," i yelled dramatically. "Just for five minutes!"

"WHY????!?!??!? WHY IS IT SO IMPORTANT THAT I GO TO THE TEA SHOP!?!?!??," Sirius yelled back.

"YOU JUST HAVE TO GO!," I retorted angrily. "IT'S A BLOODY SECRET. JUST GO!"

Padfoot looked at the floor, eyes narrowed. Then he looked at me dangerously. "I'll go......if you run around the great hall tonight."

I stared at Padfoot like he was crazy. If only he knew this was all for him.....but........"Fine!," I growled.

Sirius smiled. "Off to Madam Puddifoot's we go!," he said energeticaly.

______________________

I walked into Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, grinning.

It smelled like roses and tea. Lovers were placed in seats, casually talking(a lot blushing).

I turned to Prongs. "Ok, why am i here?"

"S-Sirius? Is that you?"

I slowly turned around.

Remus was sitting in a seat with Lily, looking at me with wide eyes.

His head snapped to Lily he was grinning. My head snapped to James(James—smirking)

"What the hell dude?," i asked.

James shook his head, and then suddenly, he was gone.

I turned back around. Lily was gone. It was only Me and Remus.

"Uhhh...."

"Do you wanna sit down? I can't let this go to waste," Remus offered, blushing pink.

I nodded slowly, and sat down.

It was quiet.

"Uhmm," Moony started.

"Yeah...uhmm.....it's a nice day," i said.

"I love you, Sirius."

"What?"

"Sirius," Remus repeated, averting my eyes. "I'm..I'm in love with you!"

My mouth hung open. _He...REMUS LOVES ME!?!?!??!?!?_

"See!," Remus suddenly yelled quietly. "Your disgusted aren't you?!"

I shook my head, eyes wide. "N-no! I-im not disgusted Moony...."

"Really?," Moony asked, looking at me shyly.

"Yes Moony! I love you too Remus! "

"You do?!"

"Oh course!"

We both went silent.

"Ok," i said. "Can i see your hands?"

Remus slowly put his hands on the table.

I picked up his right, and pulled out a marker.

Remus starred at me, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh." I took the cap off and started writing.

When i was done, Remus's Palm Said: **Moony & Padfoot Forever**, in a big heart.

Remus Blushed.

I kissed his hand. "I love you Remus, I really do."

Remus suddenly smiled, retracting his hand. "You are so crazy."

I laughed. "I kinda got that."

So there we were, sipping tea, blushing casually. The world slowly melted around us.

I leaned in, as did Remus.

Our lips brushed up against each others, and then we gradually went into a full kiss.

And then here we are, in the empty Gryffindor boys room. Remus ran his hand through my hair(for i was laying on his chest) We were sitting by the window, looking out into the frosty sunset.

A hippogriff soared in the sky, wings fluttering.

I smiled, glancing at Remus. He and his beautiful light eyes were following the bird/horse, but then he noticed me.

We stared at each other for a long time. I kissed him gently again.

We both knew what each other was thinking.

"Lets snog again," i offered casually.

Remus looked up, quirking his mouth a little as he thought about it. Then:

"I agree."


End file.
